


Beach Day (Mercymaker Drabble)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Angela decides to help Widowmaker protect her skin from the sun while Sombra maintains her childish antics in the ocean blue.





	Beach Day (Mercymaker Drabble)

“Amélie…” Angela beckoned sweetly as she approached the blue skinned woman. She placed her arms over the Spider’s shoulders as she leaned in close. “You look like you need someone to rub lotion on your back. Wouldn’t want to get burnt now would we?”

Widow tensed a bit at the sound of her old name before placing her hands on Angela’s hips as she eyed the Swiss woman who seemed to be more beautiful up close than she’d expected. She found herself almost lost in her ocean blue eyes. “I would-” 

“Hey Araña! ¡Mire! ¡Mire! I found Nemo!!!” Sombra cheered as she came running up the shore with a plastic bag in her hands. The fins on her feet kicked up sand, dusting both Widow’s and Angela’s legs with the grainy substance. Both women’s eyes narrowed at the shorter woman who was holding up the bag for them to see. 

“That’s not even the right fish Sombra.” Widow chided as she placed her hand on her hip. While her and the doctor stared down at Sombra.

“Oh. Mierda. I knew it didn’t look right.” The hacker huffed before she went running back down to the water. 

“Now where were we.” Angela grinned as she touched Widow’s cheek bringing her attention back to her. “Ah, sunscreen. Why don’t you lay down on your stomach for me? Doctor’s orders.” The blonde winked at the blue skinned woman before she reached down into one of their beach bags for the lotion.


End file.
